StarStruck
by EliLover28
Summary: 21 year old, award winning actor, Eli Goldsworthy is shooting a movie with his girlfriend Imogen Moreno. At the same time 17 year old Clare Edwards, who promised herself never to fall in love meets a mysterious young man. Will these paths ever cross?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys! I'm back! I wanna apologize for not posting anymore. I just had a terrible case of writers block and with school and exams, they just take up to much of my time. Well anyways I came up with this story long ago and I think you guys will enjoy this story. Little spoiler. This is an Eclare story. Well I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 1:**

_I never knew what was coming. I always thought I'd live a normal life until he changed it all. I thought he ruined it all. He meant nothing to me. None of the guys did. Or at least that's what I thought. He changed it all. I was never one to fall in love. I avoided guys. Don't get me wrong, there are many good guys but they all have a way of hurting you. I am extremely careful with my feelings. No guy has ever made me feel anything like this before. Not until I met him. He changed me. He taught me what love really is. _

**Clare's Point of View:**

Today is a new day for me. It's the first day of my senior year. I promise to make this the best year of my life. I won't let anyone ruin this special year for me, especially not a guy. Not after everything that's happened. I have been hurt quite a lot in my life. I have let people damage me. That's all going to change. No more _"Fall in love Clare"_ or _"Heartbroken Clare"._ At least not again. I will be unbreakable.

I get ready for my first day back to Degrassi. I get dressed in my new blue polo and my khaki skirt. I add a little black flower in my curls to match my new black sweater and my flats. I look in the mirror as I smile. New year, new feelings. I can totally handle this. I can survive this without falling in love. I mean I've done it before why should it change now? Well whatever. Why worry about things that aren't important? I decided to get my mind off it so I turn on the radio to my favorite local radio station.

"_So Eli, tell us, what are you doing here in Toronto?" _the man from the radio had asked Eli, my favorite actor ever! I remembered he had an interview with them today.

"_I am actually filming here. We're working on a new movie called 'Fifteen Minutes Til Dawn'."_

"_I bet you're not use to the Toronto area yet. What do you think about it so far?"_

"_I actually lived here before I started acting. I went to one of the local high schools here."_

"_Well anyways, can you give us a few details about the new movie?" _Eli chuckles and then answers his question.

"_Well, it's about a young couple falling in love as in many other movies but this one is…different"_

"_And what do you mean by that?"_the man asked.

"_Well, just don't tell anyone else okay?" _Eli's voice isn't as loud now, it's softer. _"Watch the movie and find out." _I couldn't help but smile at Eli's remark. It even made the other guy laugh.

"_Elijah, always making us laugh. So who is your lucky lady co-star. You play the main male role right?_

"_I do. I am the lead actor. My co-star is the one and only Imogen Moreno."_

"_Ahh! Imogen! They chose the perfect actress. Now everyone would hate me if I didn't ask but rumor has it that you and Imogen are a couple. Is it true?"_ Eli chuckled before he answered.

"_It actually is true. Imogen and I are together." _No! I am a huge fan of Eli Goldsworthy and I really don't like Imogen Moreno even though she's a good actress. I turned off the radio since I couldn't listen to him talk about his relationship with 'her'. I know I made a promise not to fall in love but Eli is not included in that promise. Wow, I love an actor who I'll never have a chance with. That's good. I don't want to be in a relationship anyway. I grab my backpack and grab the keys to my new car and I drive to Degrassi. Once I get there I see my best friend Alli waiting for me. I jump out of the car and I run up to her.

"Clare!" Alli shrieked and then hugged me.

"Alli! How was Science Camp?"

"It was boring. I've been going for three years! Thank god this was my last year!"

"Well guess what! Imogen and Eli are a couple." I told her. "And they're filming here in Toronto!"

"I always told you they made a great couple. Watch they'll end up being couple of the year. I bet..." Alli was about to continue when two guys walked up to us.

"Clare, beautiful as always. How was your summer? Missed me?" One of them asked with what I call a wanna be smirk.

"My summer was great. Want to know why?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Sure." He said as he put his hand on the wall over me.

"My summer was great because I got a break from you but the good times never last." I told him and then walked away. I hate it when Fitz tries to flirt with me. It gets annoying. I continued walking down the hall when I saw a flier in the cafeteria that caught my attention. As I read it there was a voice on the intercom.

"_Welcome back Degrassi! I would like to welcome you all back to a new year. Many of you have your schedules so you know where to go. Those of you who don't, you need to report to the front office immediately. Also as you know, it's the start of a new year so we will have a special guest star visiting us tomorrow. We will not announce his or her name until the presentation starts. Also, there will be a drawing of who gets to meet this person. You will also be reward with a special gift chosen from guest. To enter in the drawing please go to the cafeteria for more information. Only 5 names will be chosen. Well this ends our morning announcement. Good luck students and have a great day." _

That was Principal Simpson making his announcement of the morning. I wonder who will be the special guest tomorrow. Even though I have no idea who will come I think it will be fun to enter the contest for a prize. I grab the paper on the cafeteria table, I write my name, and I drop it in the box for the drawings. I mean I honestly don't think I'll get chosen but whatever.

**Eli's Point of View:**

"Elijah, always making us laugh. So who is your lucky lady co-star. You play the main male role right?"

"I do. I am the lead actor. My co-star is the one and only Imogen Moreno."

"Ahh! Imogen! They chose the perfect actress. Now everyone would hate me if I didn't ask but rumor has it that you and Imogen are a couple. Is it true?" I laughed before I could answer.

"It actually is true. Imogen and I are together." I told him.

"Well I speak for all of us when I say you two make the perfect couple. How long have you been together?"

"Let me see… It's been three months." Wow, three months. It seems as if its been less.

"Congrats to the both of you! We'd love to have Imogen here. Eli, when can you come back?"

"Well like I said, I'm filming here for a few months so maybe I can come back in a month. After that I'm going to New York."

"Well I'll contact you to come back. I hate to say this but it looks like our time is up. Can't wait to have you back Eli." Fred said as I got up to shake his hand.

"Can't wait to be back and thank you for having me here today." Once I said good-bye to Fred, I walked outside and I checked my phone. Imogen called, of course. I walked to my car as I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"_Muffin! How was the show? I bet you were great!"_

"It was actually pretty good. They want me to be back again."

"_You were that good" _She giggled and then continued, _"So you're going out with the one and only Imogen Moreno huh?"_

"You were listening the entire time? Imogen! See this is why you're my girlfriend!"

"_By the way, don't forget that we have to be back on set Saturday."_

"I haven't forgotten don't worry."

"_Ahh alright then. Oh and later today can you go to the mall and pick up 'Only Me and You Now' from the book store? Just tell them you're going to pick up Ms Imogen Moreno's book."_

"Anything else Ms Moreno?" I asked her.

"_Oh yeah. Principal Simpson called to remind you about the presentation tomorrow at Degrassi."_

"I totally forgot about" I was going to continue but I noticed that Imogen had already hung up. Typical Imogen. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It was barely 8'o clock. I'll spend some hours for myself and later I'll go to get Imogen's book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**4'o clock in the afternoon**<strong>_

**Clare's Point of View:**

I decided to go to the mall for a while before I went home. I didn't want to bring Alli or anyone else. I needed my time alone and away from everyone. Anyways my mom has a date with some guy. I pulled up to the parking lot of the Toronto mall. As I got out of my car I saw a man with a red hooded sweater and some black skinny jeans walk in the mall. The reason he got my attention was because he was acting all mysterious. I ignored him. I don't want to worry about anything right now. Especially not some stranger. I walked into the mall through a different door then the hooded man. I walked around the mall for a while when I saw a store that caught my attention. It was the _Barnes & Nobles Bookstore. _I loved going there! I walked inside when all of a sudden I was pushed and I fell on the floor.

"Woah, someone's in a rush." I told the person who pushed me.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." He said as he held out his hand. I took his hand and I realized it was the red hooded man. He was wearing dark sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes and his hoodie covered up most of his hair but I could still see his bangs.

"May I know why you were in such a rush?"

"I was… looking for a book. I wanted to get here before it was sold out."

"Well tell me your name."

"My name is uh…Alex. Yup. My name is Alex. What about yours?"

"It's uh, Clare." Oh no. I was starting to get nervous around this guy.

"Well Clare it's nice to meet you." He says and then turns and starts walking away. I have no idea why but I knew that I couldn't let him leave without his number.

"Alex! Wait!" I called out. I did a good job of getting his attention because he turned around. "You never gave me your number."

"You want my number?"

"Yeah, maybe we could get to know each other better." I told him and that was the first time I ever saw Alex smirk. His smirk was just…wow. It was nothing like Fitz's wanna be smirk. It was a million times better. It was breathtaking.

"Here you go." He said as he gave me his number. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"It sounds perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Guess you will." He replied and left. Wow. Alex seems like a great guy! I can't wait to tell Alli about him! I hope she doesn't think that I like him or something because I like nothing about him. I take that back. I like his smirk. That's the only thing I like about him. I wonder why he wore his sunglasses inside the mall and wore a hood if it's not raining. Well I guess I'll just ask him tomorrow.

**A/N: So...? What did you guys think? Tell me in your reviews and if you have any questions about this story or another story, PM me. To my fans of this story or my other stories, I promise I'll try to finish them soon. I really hope you like these stories cuss I always look forward to reading you guy's reviews. They always make my day:) ****-EliLover28**


	2. And the Winner Is

**A/N: EliLover28 is back! I'm so sorry for the delay everyone! I have so much on my plate and I have a terrible case of writer's block but I knew I needed to upload a chapter soon. The chapter is a little rushed. I'm sorry everyone but don't forget I love you all and I'd love reviews from you all! **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2:<strong>

**Clare's Point of View:**

"And then, his smirk! Breathtaking! I loved it! That's not even the best part! I'm going to meet him somewhere later!" I told Alli.

"Someone seems excited today."

"I am! I really am! He's really nice!" Oh no. I'm starting to sound-

"You're in love!" Oh my goodness. She didn't say that! I, Clare Edwards, am not in love with a stranger!

"No! I told you I wouldn't fall in love at all! It's not worth it." I said as I looked down at my feet. I couldn't like Alex. I barely met this guy. I can't get feelings for him.

"Well Clare, you're going to see him today. Get to know him and maybe you'll like him." She has to stop with this! I will never like him!

"I can't. What if he has a girlfriend? I will be the one suffering. Like I said, not worth it." I must admit. I was a little disappointed as I said those last few sentences.

"Well you could find out after school, right?" She asked.

"Well I guess I could." I replied ending that conversation

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's Point of View:<strong>

"And I know everyone of you will be succesful! One way or another!"

"Great job Muffin! I wish I could go see you read your speech to the students but I don't want to take up your spotlight." Typical Imogen. Always thinking she'll take my fame.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. Anyways I need to get the premier tickets for the students."

"Oh yes! You left them in my book!"

"Which one out of all of them?" Imogen giggled. Her giggle made me less nervous. Of course you'd think, why would a 21 year old, award winning actor be nervous? It's just not always easy reading a speech in front of an entire high school who expect you not to mess up.

"The one you picked up for me at the mall yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yes!" I quickly grabbed the envelope that held the tickets and gave Imogen a kiss. "Okay honey, I'm leaving now."

"Good luck! Tell me how it goes!"

"I will!" And with that I walked out the door and I drove to Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's Point of View:<strong>

Every start of a new school year, Principal Simpson decides to get have a special guest speaker attend our school so they can give us an inspiring speech. I was actually looking forward to it. A straight A student like me loves events like this. I guess you could say it was just another presentation with a boring speaker but it wasn't. This time, we had a famous guest star giving us the speech. This time, many people were looking forward to the presentation. 5 people from Degrassi will get their names drawn and the names drawn win prizes chosen by the guest. I was really excited because I entered my name in the contest. Maybe I won't win, maybe I will but it's worth the try.

I was about to head to the school's auditorium when I felt someone looking at me. The halls were extremely crowded but when I turned around, I saw them. Eyes. Not just any pair of eyes. Green eyes. Emerald green to be specific. They were beautiful. They were like nothing I've ever seen before. I couldn't see much of his face but I needed to keep looking for him. I knew I had to do it later and I knew I was.

As I walked into the auditorium I looked for the green eyes. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find them. As I searched for the stranger I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey there Alice. The Mad Hatter's been looking for you." Jenna said referring to Alli.

"Where's Alli?" I asked.

"She's on the eighth row, second seat."

"Thanks. Are you going to sit with us?"

"No I have to talk to KC."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you later then." I gave Jenna a quick hug and I went to sit with Alli.

When I found Alli, she had already saved me a seat. I took my seat next to her and the first thing she asked was...

"Have you talk to Alex yet?" Of course. To her it's all about guys.

"Not yet. Do you know who the special guest star is?"

"Nope but I know we're about to find out." And as usual, Alli was right. Just as she said that Principal Simpson walked up the stage.

"Good morning students of Degrassi. As you all know, today we have a special guest. Now this guest isn't just special but he's famous. He also attended Degrassi not too long ago. Many of you know him as award winning actor for his role as Mason in_ 'The Major Accident'_." I couldn't believe it! He had to be lying. He had to! "Everyone quiet down please. I would like to welcome Eli Goldsworthy!" I could hear screaming fans all around the auditorium. As a huge fan of Eli, I joined in with the screaming.

"Good morning Degrassians! How are you all today?" The screaming continued. I had stopped screaming. I respected him and I couldn't wait to hear his speech. "Well as you all know I was once a student here at Degrassi and I am extremely proud to be a guest speaker here. I see you are all excited. I don't blame you. I'd be excited if I had a sexy guest speaker at my school." I loved him! He made everyone laugh. "I'm joking. Back to the topic. As you can see I am a famous actor. I travel the world, I make my own money, and I am very well know but I didn't just get here magically. It all took me a lot of work. I had to find auditions, I had to practice my acting skills, and not only that but I had learn my lines in one week. It seems easy but it's not. It all takes hard work. And do you know where it starts?" Silence. People were actually listening to him. "It all starts here. Right here at Degrassi. Many of you probably don't try as hard as you can in class. Many of you don't care but think about it. Take it from me. I make thousands of dollars month and I'm just an actor. Imagine what you can all be. Doctors, engineers, lawyers, so many things! If you try you can make it." A pause. "And I know everyone of you will be succesful! One way or another!" And then there was clapping.

"Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy. I am proud of what you have accomplished."

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. Now I think it's time for the drawing. Don't you agree?" Eli asked with a smirk on his face.

"I do!" And with that, the office secretery brought out a glass ball filled with papers. Once it was in front of Eli he put his hand in the glass and started twirling around the papers.

"If I call your name I'd like for you to come and stand on the stage." Once he said that he grabbed the first paper and read the name out loud.

"Bianca DeSousa" Eli grabbed another paper.

"Mo Mashkour" Three more to go.

"KC Gurthie" Come one! Say Clare Edwards!

" And Tori Santamaria." Oh no. Once Tori was on the stage, Eli shook all of their hands. I lost all hope. I wouldn't get to meet Eli Goldsworthy in person. "You four have just won two premier tickets to my upcoming movie 'Fifteen Minutes Till Dawn'. You will be one of the first to see it but I still have one more name to call. This next person not only gets two premier tickets but they will also get to spend an afternoon with me." One more name. I had lost all hope. I just wanted to leave already but I was curious who would win an afternoon with Eli. "This will be the last name I call." He reached down and grabbed a paper. Once he read that name, I was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's Point of View: <strong>

As I walk the halls of my old high school I remember all the good times and the bad times here. My first day at Degrassi, my teachers, my friends, senior ditch day. Too many memories.

"Ahh, Mr. Goldsworthy. Nice to see you. Are you ready for the big speech?"

"I sure am Principal Simpson. So tell me, how's Degrassi without me?"

"It's... less work for me." We both chuclked at his remark. "I'm actually glad you're here. I think the students here really need..." I didn't pay attention to the rest of what he said because someone caught my eyes. What was she doing here? Was she a student here? Then she turned around. Wow. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. I knew I needed to talk to her. Just as I was about to walk up to her, Principal Simpson caught my attention.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"We need you backstage."

"Oh yeah. I'm on my way." I walked to auditorium making sure that no one would see me but she was on my mind the entire time. I need to find her.

I waited a few minutes backstage for Principal Simpson to give his introduction. I took a peek at the audience and I saw her. I think she was looking for someone.

"Okay, Mr. Goldsworthy. We're about to start."

"Ms. Dawes! Long time no see! How are you doing?"

"I'm great! I actually miss my sucessful student. How about you?"

"I'm doing great! I am a guest speaker at my old high school."

"I'm so proud of you Eli!" Then I heard Principal Simpson say,

"I would like to welcome Eli Goldsworthy!"

"Good luck Eli."

"Thanks Ms. Dawes." I gave her a quick hug and I walked out to the stage.

"Good morning Degrassians! How are you all today?" Everyone was cheering and yelling. This made me smile. I love my fans. "Well as you all know I was once a student here at Degrassi and I am extremely proud to be a guest speaker here. I see you are all excited. I don't blame you. I'd be excited if I had a sexy guest speaker at my school. I'm joking. Back to the topic. As you can see I am a famous actor. I travel the world, I make my own money, and I am very well know but I didn't just get here magically. It all took me a lot of work. I had to find auditions, I had to practice my acting skills, and not only that but I had learn my lines in one week. It seems easy but it's not. It all takes hard work. And do you know where it starts?" I took a pause. I heard nothing but silence. They were actually listening to me. "It all starts here. Right here at Degrassi. Many of you probably don't try as hard as you can in class. Many of you don't care but think about it. Take it from me. I make thousands of dollars month and I'm just an actor. Imagine what you can all be. Doctors, engineers, lawyers, so many things! If you try you can make it." Silence. Another pause. This time, longer. "And I know everyone of you will be succesful! One way or another!" Everyone started clapping.

"Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy. I am proud of what you have accomplished."

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. Now I think it's time for the drawing. Don't you agree?"

"I do!" With that, I saw a lady from the office bring in a glass ball filled with papers.

"If I call your name I'd like for you to come and stand on the stage." I grabbed a paper and I read out loud,

"Bianca DeSousa". One down four to go.

"Mo Mashkour" Three more.

"KC Gurthie" Two.

" And Tori Santamaria!" Once Tori was on stage I shook all four students' hands and continued.

"You four have just won two premier tickets to my upcoming movie 'Fifteen Minutes Till Dawn'. You will be one of the first to see it but I still have one more name to call. This next person not only gets two premier tickets but they will get to spend an afternoon with me." I reached down and I grabbed one more paper. I read out loud the name and I saw her.

"Clare Edwards!"


	3. She Can't Be Serious

**A/N: So you may all be wondering why I am updating a day after I updated a new chapter. Well getting reviews has inspired me to continue with my story so i want to thank you for reviews and if you want another chapter soon, review!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Clare's Point of View: **

"Clare Edwards! "He called. I was speechless. I was shocked. He looked at me with a smirk on his face as I walked up to the stage . Once I was up there he shook my hand. He looked into my eyes and said, "You're Clare Edwards. "

"Yes I am. " I told him and I looked into his eyes and I realized I found what I was looking for.

"Well you just won an afternoon with me! If Principal Simpson is okay with it, then maybe I could take you out as soon as the presentation is over. Would you like that?"

"I'd love that " I replied with excitement. Eli looked at me as I gazed into his eyes. These were the eyes I had been looking for all morning. All of a sudden I heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm, Mr. students need their tickets. "

"Oh yes!I'm sorry."As Eli handed out the tickets I started to feel nervous. Everyone had just witnessed me staring at Eli. Alli would never let me hear the end of this.

"As you can see students, it's time for you all to go to your next period. I'd like to thank Eli for taking his time to talk to you all."

"Thank me? No sir. I'd like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to these students. It's been a pleasure being here and I can' t wait to see how successful these students get. "After that all the students started to leave and just as I was about to walk off the stage I felt someone grab my hand.

"Excuse me. I think I owe you a day. "

"Mr. Simpson said yes?"

"Yup! So are you ready to go?"Eli asked.

"Yes!" I was so excited! I knew I needed to do something but what was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's Point of View:<strong>

"Clare Edwards!" I called. That was when I saw her. The blue eyes! I knew it was her! I looked at her as she walked up the stage. I couldn't wait to meet her. "You're Clare Edwards." I said as I shook her hand.

"Yes I am." She replied. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent.

"Well you just won an afternoon with me! If Principal Simpson is okay with it then maybe I could take you out as soon as the presentation is over. Would you like that?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love that!" I looked into her eyes for a moment and before I realized it, I was interrupted.

"Umm, Mr. Goldsworthy. These students need their tickets." I had almost forget that everyone was watching!

"Oh yes! I'm sorry." I started handing out the tickets and once I was finished it was time for students to get to their 3rd period.

"As you can see students, it's time for you all to go to your next period. I'd like to thank Eli for taking his time to talk to you all."

"Thank me? No sir. I'd like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to talk to these students. It's been a pleasure being here and I can't wait to see how successful these students get." I shook Mr. Simpson's hand and I watched as everyone started leaving. I asked Mr. Simpson if I could take Clare out of school now and he said I could! I had a feeling it was going to be fun.

I saw Clare leaving and I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Excuse me. I think I owe you a day."

"Mr. Simpson said yes?"

"Yup! So are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes!" She replied with excitement.

"Well let's go!"

Clare and I were in my car when Imogen called.

"Sorry. I need to get this real quick."

"Oh it's okay." Wow. Clare was really nice.

"Hello?"

_"Muffin! How'd it go?" Imogen. Filled with excitement as always._

"It went great actually."

_"That's great! So are you almost home? I'm making some spaghetti and I know how much you like it!"_

"Imogen, I'm not coming home soon."

_"And why not?"_ Imogen asked. I could tell she wasn't excited anymore.

"Remember I told you I had a special surprise for the fifth winner."

_"Yes."_

"Well her prize is spending the day with me. I hope you don't mind."

_"Wait, her? As in a girl? Eli! Who do you think you are! You can't do this! You're famous remember! People will start rumors! Our movie will fail, worst of all so will this relationship!"_

"Imogen calm down. It's just a day. It's not like I'm doing this everyday." I knew Imogen was mad but she had to understand.

_"Does it matter? You're coming home right now. If you don't, then..."_

"If I don't go?"

_"Then... I'm breaking up with you."_ She can't be serious.

"You can't do this." I looked over at Clare and I knew she felt uncomfortable listening to me.

_"I can and I will. You have an hour, max."_ And she hung up.

"I'm sorry Clare. I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"It's okay. I'm use to it." She replied. Well that's good. At least it's not new. Wait, she's use to fighting?

Clare's Point of View:

I knew Eli and Imogen were arguing. I wouldn't really mind if it wasn't about me. I could hear Imogen saying that she didn't want Eli with me. Well technically she didn't say it but it's not rocket science so it's not hard to tell. I mean, I was use to people arguing if it happened all the time at home but these were celebrities. If they broke up everyone would hate me if they knew it was because of me.

Once Eli got off the phone he apologized and I told him its okay.

"Take me home."

"What?" He asked.

"Take me home."

"But why?"

"I don't want to be the reason Imogen is mad at you. You two make the perfect celebrity couple. Why should I ruin it?" Eli pulled over and turned to face me. He looked into my eyes and said,

"You wouldn't ruin it. Imogen will get over it. She always does. Don't worry. I promised you a day of fun and you'll get it."

"But you never promised."

"Okay," Eli put his hand over his heart. "I, Eli Goldsworthy promise a day of fun." I giggled. He was so sweet.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to my favorite hide away. I think you'll love it but first," he said as we pulled in to a Farmer's Market, "we need to get some food."

As we got off I could tell today was going to be fun.

**A/N: So... What do you all think? Reviews? Next chapter will hopefully get more exciting so if you want to know what happens you know what do to! Well I'm out everyone! ;D -EliLover28**


	4. Tongue Tied

**A/N: Everyone I am back! So I really got inspired to update. I really hope you guys can take time to read my story because I'd love me some reviews. I DO NOT own Degrassi or Tongue Tied by Grouplove I suggest when you get to Eli's point of view, start listening to Tongue Tied by Groplove(: Anywyas... Review please!**

_'Take me to your best friend's house_

_Roll around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tiedDon't wave no goodbye Don't...'_

_-Tongue Tied, Grouplove_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Clare's Point of View**

"Okay, we have everything we need. Correct?" Eli asked me.

"Yes. We have strawberries, grapes, apples, cherries, and peaches."

"Good, now I can take you to-" and that's when Eli was interrupted.

"Eli! Who's this?" A reporter asked.

"What happened to Imogen?"

"For how long have you guys been together?" Another reporter asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just a fan!" I told them. They all looked at me with a shocked expression on their face.

"You're dating a fan!" The first reporter asked. I guess they aren't good listeners.

"No, she was chosen from a drawing at her school to spend the day with me." Eli explained.

"Eli can we go now?" I whispered to him.

"Say goodbye to Clare Edwards everyone!" Eli told all the reporters and pulled me away. We both ran to Eli's car, afraid that the reporters would catch up to us. Once we were inside the car, I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny, Edwards?" Eli asked with a smirk on his face.

"I felt like a child. You know, running away from the reporter. Like playing tag." I told him and he smiled.

"Clare, I'm sorry about the reporters."

"I just can't believe they think we're together. I mean, I'd love to go out with you," I tried to say it fast so he wouldn't pay much attention to this, "but Imogen and you are so perfect! I vote couple of the year!"

"You say it like it would happen. You know, me and you." He said to me. I turned and looked at him directly into his eyes.

"It wouldn't."

Silence.

He didn't say anything after that.

_*15 Minutes Later*_

**Eli's Point of View**

"Can we listen to some music?" Clare asked. After the awkward silence, I think that would be help.

"Sure go ahead. Turn on the radio." Clare started flipping through the radio stations when I heard one of my favorite songs. "Wait! Go back! There!"

_'Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye, don't... break!'_

Now I started singing along.

"Take me to your best friend's house, marmelade we're making out, oh yeah! Oh take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now!" Then I stopped. I heard something, or someone.

"Don't take me tongue tied, don't wave no goodbye, don't...break!" The music kept playing.  
>"I'll get real high, slumber party, pillow fight. My eyes on your eyes, like Peter Pan up in the sky," Clare was singing along. She actually sounded really good. I listened to her before I jumped in and sang with her.<p>

"You like this song?" I asked her.

"Yes! I absolutely love it! I feel like dancing to it and singing really loudly."

"It's one of my favorite songs." I told her.

"Well, now when I listen to it it will always remind me of you." She said with a smile.

"Same here." I replied with a new smile on my face."

_*Ten minutes later*_

"Well good news, we're here. I'm going to set a blanket on the floor. Can you get the fruit?" I asked Clare.

"Yeah." Once Clare got outside the car, she looked amazed. "Where'd you find this place? It's beautiful."

"When I attended Degrassi, I would come here as an escape. It's an abandonded church."

"It's very nice, I like it." She said with a smile on her face. "So who's Julia?" Clare asked. I guess she saw Julia's name on the walls.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. She, uh, she died a few years ago."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"We got into an argument one night, she was really upset so she rode her bike home. She was on her way home and she got ran over by a drunk driver. And just like that, she was gone, because of me."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"I just wouldn't tell the public that."

"I don't blame you. You can't trust them. They'll turn your entire story around." Clare said, like if she understood the feeling.

"Clare, I have been wanting to ask you something."

"Go ahead, ask." She said as she put a grape in her mouth.

"When Imogen and I were arguing, what did you mean when you said you were use to it?"

"I meant, I was use to it. It happens all the time." She replied like it was nothing. I looked at her but she wouldn't look at me. She kept her eyes on the strawberries and I knew something wasn't right.

"Yes but how?" She looked up and my eyes met hers.

"Well, my parents use to argue all the time. They'd argue about who cheated on who, or who paid what bills, or even worse, who sat in which seat at the table. Trust me, they'd find a reason to get mad. It got pretty bad so now they're seperated until they can get divorced."

"That must really suck."

"It does but now it's a lot more peaceful. The reason I felt uncomfortable with your argument with Imogen was because it reminded me of my parents. I was usually the reason they would argue." I wasn't happy with myself at the moment. I can't believe I made Clare feel this way after just getting to know her. She was really sweet.

"Clare, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." She said as she ate a strawberry. "Anyways, tell me your new movie!"

_*An Hour and A Half Later*_

"I've never felt this comfortable talking to anyone before." I told Clare as I finished my apple.

"Neither have I. You make me forget about everyone and everything."

"Clare," And that's when I did it. I did the unexpected. I leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N: I wanna apologize. I made this chapter a little rushed and I just realized it. Well hopefully today or tomorrow (most likely tomorrow) I will update the next chapter. So many surprises and expect the unexpected! Oh, and didn't Clare forget anour someone?(: Read the next chapter to find out who! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you(: -EliLover28**


	5. Caught in the Moment

**A/N: Okay you guys! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews(:Well Ima be fast about this. Towards the end, there are spoilers in my next 'A/N' so you don't have to read it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Clare's Point of View**

"I'm so sorry Clare! I don't know what got into me." Eli said with disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay." I told him as I looked down at the last strawberry. I wanted to know why he did it and how he felt. None of us said a word.

"What does this mean?" I asked Eli hoping it meant something.

"It doesn't mean anything I guess." I felt terrible when he said that but I really can't let it ruin my day. After all, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for a guy this year.

"That's good." I told him as I ate the last strawberry.

"That's good?"

"Yes. Why so surprised? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yeah. I just didn't think you'd handle it so well." He told me like if he wanted me to fall for him.

"Eli, you're an actor. I'm a fan. It'll always be that way. You would never date a fan. You have everything and everyone loves you. Not to mention, you're 21 and I'm 17. You're 4 years older than me." I said to him as I held back tears. I really liked him. Maybe I fell for him to fast but I can get over him as easily as I fell.

"Clare, I... I don't know what to say."

"I never asked you to say anything. I just want you to know that today, I met you. I met the real you, not the guy seen on the big screen. And you know what?" I paused as I looked at him. "I like the real you. I really like you. I'd like this to happen often but it's a one time thing, right?" I waited for Eli's reply but he didn't even look at me. "Maybe I fell for you to fast. I mean we just met. Maybe these feeling aren't even mutual." I think I should stop talking now.

"And what if they are?" Eli had looked up and asked me. It gave me a little bit of hope.

"Would it matter? Eli, I like you but you need to stay with Imogen. I don't want to ruin your relationship." Silence. Once again. I sat there wondering if I made a mistake telling Eli all of this. "I think this is all to fast. We just met. We barely know each other."

"You're right. The kiss doesn't mean anything." I'll admit, once he said that, I felt so bad but yet I didn't. I won't ruin his relationship now. That's all that matters.

"Okay, let's just pretend this never happened. There was no kiss, no one expressed their feelings. Nothing."

"That sounds good. Now we can't tell anybody about the kiss. It's just our dirty little secret. Deal?"

"Deal." I replied with a smile on my face. This was actually going to be better than I expected.

"Well Edwards, your day doesn't end here."

"It doesn't?" I was surprised. I thought my day was about to end.

"Nope. We have one last stop. It's another surprise though." I started to wonder where else he'd take me. And that's when I remembered.

"Eli, I need to send this one text to a friend. I was suppose to meet up with him today and I need to tell him I can't go."

"Oh okay. If you want, go wait in the car and call him. I have to clean up here anyways."

"No, I'll help you here and then I'll call him." I felt guilty. I didn't want him to clean by himself. As soon as I said that, Eli walked up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I invited you here. Now, go wait for me in the car." His voice sounded so soft and gentle. I stayed quiet and I went to the car. Once I was inside the car, I called Alex. I waited for him to pick up and when he finally answered, a part of me was excited.

_"Hello, this is Alex. How may I help you?"_ I giggled. Alex sounded so serious but at the same time he didn't.

"Alex, it's me Clare. You know, the one you bumped into at the store."

_"Ah, yes. So where are we going today?"_ I looked up and I didn't realize that Eli was also on the phone.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't make it."

_"Oh, okay. Well how about Friday? How does that sound?"_

"That sounds perfect. I'm sorry I can't go today. I'll explain it all on Friday." I kept my eyes on Eli as Alex started talking.

_"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow to make plans."_

"Again, I'm sorry about today."

_"Don't worry about it. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ And he hung up. Once I finished talking to Alex, I waited for Eli who was still on the phone. As soon as Eli finished talking on the phone, he headed back to the car.

"So how did it go?" Eli asked as he got inside.

"It went well. What about you? I saw you were on the phone. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was talking to Imogen actually." That's sort of surprising. I thought she was mad at him.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. Anyways, we really have to go." I could tell, something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's Point of View<strong>

"Eli, this is so beautiful!" Clare said in amazement. Sadly, this was the last place I could bring Clare.

"You really like it?" I asked. I had brought Clare to one of my favorite place. We were at this water garden that I had brought Julia to once. There are paths where you can walk on which are surrounded by water. Not only is it surrounded by water but the water jumps up and it changes colors. How does it do it? I don't know but it's incredible.

"I love it. I've never seen anything like it."

"Clare, I had a great time with you today. I'm really glad I met you. I wish I could spend more time with you."

"I just want to thank you for this. I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. I will miss you." I gave Clare a hug.

"I will miss you too."

"Just promise you won't forget me. Okay?" I looked down at Clare and smiled.

"I promise."

_*Two hours later*_

"Imogen! I'm sorry!" I had just came home after spending the day with Clare. I had arrived to see Imogen packing her things.

"No Eli! I told you that if you didn't come back it was all over! You didn't come back!" Imogen and I were arguing because I took Clare out and I guess Imogen got a little jealous.

"What's so bad about this anyways?" I asked her which made her even more angry.

"This isn't right! You walk around like if our relationship doesn't mean anything! Everyone will assume you're cheating! If not they'll think you chose her over me! I can tell, even though I haven't met her, this girl will only cause problems." She's already judging Clare and she doesn't even know her.

"Imogen! How could you say that about someone you don't know? You don't know anything about her!"

"Dammit Eli! You're defending her and you just met her! I can't believe you!" Imogen yelled as she grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her.

"To a hotel. I'll come back when you get over your little crush." And she was gone. I guess she had a point though.

**A/N: Okay you guys here are two spoilers!**

**_"No one was suppose to know about it. Now everyone knows."_  
><strong>

**_"I didn't know about it. I should of been more careful."_**

**__Here you go guys. Well not the best spoilers but hopefully it keeps your hopes up like it did to me. Anyways please review. It would make my day(:**


	6. Disaster Date

**Chapter 6:**

**Clare's Point of View**

_*Friday*_

"Alex! That's not funny!"

"I'm just saying, you spent the day with your favorite actor! It's almost impossible!"

"Fine! Don't believe me!" I had spent two hours with Alex and I was really enjoying myself. Once again, Alex was wearing dark sunglasses, a black hoodie covering most of his hair,and some dark gray skinny jeans.

"I won't! Anyways, why are you girls so into a guy like him? He's a complete ass!" I gasped. I was showing the fan girl side of me now.

"How could you say that!" I started to giggle. Alex and I were acting so serious about this.

"I'm just being honest! Wait a minute, you think he's an ass too! Don't you!" Once he said that, he started poking my side.

"Ah! That's not fair! Poking isn't allowed!" I said as I laughed. "But I do not think Eli's an ass."

"Clare, we both know that's not true. We just met but I learned you're a terrible liar." Just as Alex finished his sentence, I had gotten a call from Alli. I decided that I'd call her back later. She'd understand why I didn't answer. "You wanna answer that?"

"No, it's just my friend. I'll call her later." Not even a minute later, I get another call from Alli. Again, I didn't answer.

"You sure you don't wanna answer that?"

"No, she's probably just calling to update me on the latest fashion trends or something. Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways when can we do this again? I like spending time with you." Alex said with a smile on his face. I was glad he liked being with me.

"What about tomorrow? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, we should go to the mall and get a smoothie. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. You know-" I didn't get to continue my sentence because some lady had interrupted me.

"Clare Edwards, tell us, is it true that you have a secret relationship with actor, Eli Goldsworthy?"

"What? No, why would you say that?" Alex and I were surrounded by many cameras and people with their microphones.

"After your date with Eli, his relationship with Imogen Moreno ended. And now with Imogen seeing the kiss-" How did they know? It was a secret between Eli and me. He wouldn't tell anyone and I haven't said anything about it.

"What kiss?"

"The kiss you and Eli shared at the abandoned church. It's all over the Internet." I looked at Alex who was covering his face and looking at down at the ground. I pushed through the people as I ran towards a store to get away from those people. Once I was inside, I froze. I turned up and saw myself of the store's tv screen.

_"I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just a fan!" _I heard myself say.

_"She's just a fan! For a moment there we believed her, until later that day we saw this." _And there it was. Just as it appeared on the screen, Alex walked in. "Clare, is-" He saw it too.

_"A kiss! They kissed! Eli Goldsworthy shared a kiss with a 'fan'!"_ She emphasized the word fan like if it meant more that just that.

_"Poor Imogen! She must feel terrible! Who would think Eli Goldsworthy would leave her for a 'fan'!"_ There she goes emphasizing the word fan again. I walked out the store as tears fell down my face. To my surprise, the people with their microphones left.

"Clare, are you alright?" Alex asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, my back to him. He turned me around and said, "No Clare. I told you you're a terrible liar. Now, what's this all about?" I looked up at Alex who was still wearing his dark sunglasses and his hair covered by his hoodie.

"That day I spent with Eli, we were asked if we were together. I told the reporters I was just a fan. A while after that Eli kissed me." I paused for a moment. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks. "We weren't suppose to tell anyone."

"But how did it get on tv?"

"I don't know." I was basically sobbing now.

"Clare, why are you crying? This isn't your fault."

"No one was suppose to know. Now everyone knows. I ruined a relationship without intending too. So many people will hate me for it but you know what really sucks?" I looked up at Alex who was actually listening to me. "Eli will tell him I kissed him."

"I told you he was an ass, didn't I?"

"He'll only do it to save his career." I started crying again but this time, I was in the comfort of Alex's arms. I cried even harder as Alex held me tighter.

"Let's take you home. You need to rest."

**No One's Point of View**

_*The Next Day*_

Clare felt extremely exhausted as she sat on her bed. She didn't sleep at all the night before. She was completely distraught over the fact of ruining a perfectly happy couple. She had spent most of her evening with Alex at the park and she was very happy until it was ruined. Just when Clare's night was going perfect, a crew of reporters had to mess everything up. They had told her that she had ruined Eli and Imogen's relationship. Just moments after she found out, she saw herself on tv with a picture of her kiss with Eli. Alex had been there to comfort Clare after realizing how broken she was. Alex had offered to take Clare home. As soon as she arrived at her house, Clare decided to take a shower and get ready for bed when she got a text from Alex. He wanted to make sure she was okay which led to one conversation after another. When it came to midnight, Clare did her best to fall asleep but every time she tried, she just couldn't. Not after everything that she went through that day. Even though it was late, Alex decided he would stay up just to keep her company. Now, Clare sat up in her bed as the sun shined through her curtains. She turned on her tv and waited for Alex to reply.

Eli also had a restless night. He stayed up all night with one thing on his mind. Clare. He completely screwed everything up with her. He had just met her and ended up liking her. Even though before she was only a fan, to him, she meant more now. He had to figure out what he'd do about the kiss. When Eli kissed Clare, he didn't realize someone had followed him. Now, everyone knows about his kiss with Clare. He just didn't want anyone to blame Clare for any of it. He would also have to find a way to explain this all to the public and apologize to Clare.

Now, Eli sat on his couch as Clare sat in her bed. Both turned on their tv to see the same thing.

_"Clare Edwards, tell us, is it true that you have a secret relationship with actor, Eli Goldsworthy?" _Clare froze once again at the sight of herself on the screen.

_"What? No, why would you say that?"_ Eli shook his had as he recognized the guy standing next to Clare.

_"Even though our favorite couple has come to an end, if you look at this picture,"_ The picture of Eli and Clare was now on the screen, _"this could be a new beginning! I mean look at them! They look so cute together! I love Imogen and all but I'd ship Eclare any day!"_ As both Eli and Clare heard this, they were both pretty shocked. Eli smiled to himself as he heard this hoping Clare would see it. Clare, on the other hand, didn't know how to react but maybe this wasn't as bad as they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay you guys, lately I've felt so dedicated to this story so I try to update as soon as I can. You all make me feel so proud of these stories. Thank you for your reviews. I am so sorry that I'm not very detailed but I'm learning so please bare with me. Well please review(: I'd appreciate it and thanks to those who have reviews previously **


End file.
